


Sometimes love just ain't enough

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, Based on an Otown song, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Inspired by the song "Sometimes love just aint enough" by O-town. Reader and Flip Gordon breakup.





	Sometimes love just ain't enough

_Look at us_  
_Why are we so far apart?_  
_Both all alone in the dark_  
_Lonely with no one to hold_

You didn’t want to do it. You really didn’t want to do it.

‘I need to switch a reservation’ you stumbled through.  The desk clerk looking at you with a knowing look.

“um, I just the simplest room you have. Just one person”

“Sure, not a problem” The clerk stated.

 _Oh, I know you’re seven hours behind_  
_We’re living in separate times_  
_How did my heart get so cold?_  
  
_It’s hard to live with you but I can’t live without you, my love_  
 _We argue too much and somehow we lost touch_  
 _And now it’s all gone_

You got to the new room and looked around.  You knew this time was coming, but now that’s it here, it was a struggle.

The phone rang and startled you.

“Hello?”  
  
“Hey! Y/n! It’s Taven. I saw you getting onto the elevator and tried to get you attention, but you didn’t see me. Do you wanna get lunch?”  
  
“umm…no thanks, I just want to be alone right now, I’m very tired” You quickly lied.  You didn’t want to go in public right now. You weren’t sure who knew what and you weren’t ready to handle everything.

You hung up on the phone and laid on the bed and pulled out your phone and started crying.

 _Baby, you know sometimes love just ain’t enough_  
_And it’s hard to admit when it’s over_  
_When you hit a wall in your heart_  
_And you’re watching it all fall apart_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough_  
_If you’ve got the world on your shoulders_  
_The road that you’re walking’s too rough_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough_

You hadn’t changed the background on your phone, so looking back at you was Flip. Flip.  The man you thought you spend the rest of your life with. Flip. The man who was your world. Your best friend. Your ride along partner. Hotel room sharer.

 _Wide awake, thinking of moments we shared_  
_Can’t get you out of my head_  
_No one can love me like you_  
  
_I try to be strong but I know you’re long gone and it hurts_  
 _I talk about calling but I know all I’ve got are these empty words_

Flip. The man who ended up shattering your heart.  You still can’t figure out why. Was it something you said.

 _Baby, I know sometimes love just ain’t enough_  
_And it’s hard to admit when it’s over_  
_When you hit a wall in your heart_  
_And you’re watching it all fall apart_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough_  
_If you’ve got the world on your shoulders_  
_And the road that you’re walking’s too rough_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough_

Your phone buzzed and Flip’s face had flashed on the screen.

You opened the message which just said “Sorry.” And a broken heart emoji.

You started and stopped many different messages. Were you angry? Yes. Hurt? Yes. Confused? Very much so. However you just didn’t have the energy to get into it right now.

 _Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth all the pain_  
_If our love still remains_  
_Can we try one more time?_

You startled yourself awake. You had fallen asleep.  The first deep sleep you had gotten in weeks. You also realized for the first time that day that you hadn’t eaten.

You quickly pulled yourself together and walked down to the lobby.

“You’re alive!” You heard Taven say as we walked over to him, Vinny and TK. You weren’t feeling up to hanging out with anyone but you also didn’t want to be rude.

“Hey guys. I’m just headed out for some food then heading back to my room, so I’ll catch you guys later.” You have each one of them a hug and you noticed the hugs felt tighter than normal.

 _Baby, you know sometimes love just ain’t enough_  
_And it’s hard to admit when it’s over, it’s over_  
_When you hit a wall in your heart, in your heart baby_  
_You’re watching it all fall apart_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough, enough for you_  
_If you’ve got the world on your shoulders_  
_And the road that you’re walking’s too rough_  
_Sometimes love just ain’t enough_

You were walking back to your room and looking for your key when you heard your name.

“Y/n”.

Looking up you saw who it was. Flip. Flip was waiting outside your door, sitting on the floor looking rough.

You wanted to yell and scream at him, but you notice he had tears in his eyes.

“I need you. I need my best friend. I need help.”

You opened the door.

“Come on in”

 _Watch it all fall down, watch it all fall down_  
_I’m never letting go now, never letting go now_  
_Oh never never no, will never let you go now_  
_Oh, sometimes love just ain’t enough_


End file.
